


Не проблема

by CathrineBush, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: У Дерека фиксация на руках Спенсера.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Не проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — руки

Дереку сложно смотреть на Спенсера.

Каждый раз, когда Спенсер оказывается рядом, взгляд Дерека в итоге опускается ниже, на руки, и ему становится _сложно_.

Спенсер рассуждает о профиле преступника? Дерек залипает на плавных движениях длинных пальцев и чувствует, как наливается кровью член. Не те реакции, которые уместны на общем брифинге, особенно под внимательным взглядом замечающей все Прентисс.

Спенсер выстукивает пальцами по столу прилипший ритм? Дерек пялится, сидя тут же рядом и пряча руки в карманы, чтобы как-то скрыть эрекцию. Неловко спрыгнув со стола, Дерек отходит к своему, а за спиной все тот же ритм, и оборачиваться не надо — перед глазами и так мельтешат картинки, сменяясь одна другой быстро, как на перемотке.

Смешно сказать, но это не главная проблема Дерека.

Ведь он может все же абстрагироваться или просто переключиться, и тогда становится проще. Ну, насколько оно может быть проще, когда Спенсер продолжает активно жестикулировать. Или растирать подушечками крупинки порошка на месте преступления. Или прекрасно управляться ножом, крепко обхватив его рукоять, пока шинкует овощи для салата. 

Но Дерек не представляет, как ему вынести происходящее, когда Спенсер своими идеальными, вылепленными скульптором пальцами ласкает его пульсирующий член. Только пальцами и ничем больше, но Дереку и этого достаточно, чтобы раз за разом подбираться к грани.

Он сидит на собственном диване, обнаженный, совершенно беспомощный, взмокший и дрожащий.

Спенсер сидит тут же, на низком кофейном столике. Рядом стоит флакон со смазкой, которой Спенсер не жалеет, раз за разом выдавливая на ладонь, хотя Дерек уверен: под ним на диване уже лужа из пота и смазки, смешанной с его предэякулятом. Но спорить или пытаться остановить Спенсера бесполезно, поэтому Дерек молчит.

— Дерек, все в порядке? — очень мягко спрашивает Спенсер, а Дерек невнятно кивает, загипнотизированный движениями пальцев, растирающих новую порцию смазки по ладони.

Спенсер обводит подушечкой указательного пальца головку его члена, чуть надавливая на уретру. Дерек вздрагивает от прошивающего острого удовольствия и крепче сжимает кулаки. Он не связан, ничем не ограничен и может остановиться и уйти в любой момент. 

Может, но он не хочет и только дрожит, когда Спенсер обхватывает член всей ладонью, ведет кулаком до основания, ласкает большим пальцем напряженную мошонку. 

У Дерека кружится голова, но он максимально сосредоточен на Спенсере и его пальцах. Он обожает их посасывать и облизывать. Он обожает обводить языком каждую костяшку, каждый сустав, щекотать чувствительную кожу между пальцами. Но еще больше он обожает видеть эти пальцы на своем члене. 

Когда Дерек задыхается от близости к оргазму, Спенсер отстраняется и гладит скользкими подушечками его припухшие от долгой стимуляции соски. Дерек стонет, стоит Спенсеру провести по соскам ногтем. 

— Еще чуть-чуть, — утешающе говорит ему Спенсер, когда Дерек обессилев откидывается на спинку. 

И в этот раз Спенсер действительно не врет: его ладонь скользит по члену, пока Дерек не выгибается, выплескиваясь в сомкнутый кулак. От вида спермы на этих идеальных пальцах член дергается, а сам Дерек дышит тяжело. Сердце бьется в груди слишком быстро, но даже зная, что Спенсер наблюдает за ним, фиксируя каждую эмоцию, он жадно следит в ответ. 

— Блядь, красавчик, — беспомощно хрипит Дерек, когда Спенсер подносит вымазанные спермой пальцы к своим губам и медленно слизывает каждую каплю.

Дерек жмурится, но эта картина отпечатывается в мозгу, окончательно испортив ему жизнь. Вряд ли он сможет забыть подобное. 

Спенсер встает и идет на кухню. Дерек слышит звон кружек и шум закипающего чайника. Сначала он правда думает, что это так шумит у него в ушах. Он открывает глаза, только когда Спенсер возвращается в комнату и ставит перед ним на столик кружку с чаем. 

Все еще липкий от смазки и пота Дерек ужасно хочет помыться и только потом уже выпить чай, но он ловит ладонь Спенсера и мягко касается ее губами в благодарность. 

Дереку сложно смотреть на Спенсера, но для него это давно не проблема.


End file.
